


Pollinated

by Ventorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventorum/pseuds/Ventorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having trouble accepting Cas' romantic gesture. They have very different interpretations of what it means to give flowers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollinated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet.

Dean was conflicted. He didn’t want to reject Cas’ gift. Cas had grown them with a lot of care and effort, in _their_ garden. The garden of _their_ home. He’d put a lot of thought into the selection of them and arranged them symmetrically, but casually at the same time. It was _artful_.

But nothing in Dean’s life had ever prepared him to accept a bunch of flowers. Give them, sure. If he was trying to achieve something (like consummation) or if he’d really messed up, and he knew it. Or if he was visiting a grave. But receiving them? He had no idea how to do that. It just felt alien. Maybe he could explain it without causing the confused expression of failure that he hated seeing on Cas’ face.

“Uh…” He smiled hesitantly at Cas. Cas who was trying so hard to live the human life, and not always succeeding.   
“I understand flowers are a traditional part of the courting ritual,” Cas said hesitantly, holding the carefully wrapped and tied bunch out to Dean in hands that shook a little with nerves. “They’re symbolic,” he explained.  
Dean’s hands reluctantly reached for the flowers. No-one was going to see him, he reminded himself. If it would make Cas happy, “Yeah, yeah, I know. They show love and romance and - blah, blah, blah.”  
Cas frowned in confusion. “They are the reproductive organs of plants… I thought they conveyed sexual interest…”

Dean’s delighted laughter could be heard from the street. “You know what? You’re not wrong. In my experience, that is _exactly_ what they mean.” He took the bunch from Cas’ hand. “I can definitely get on board with that.”


End file.
